Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi's Chronicles
by Ben Novalux
Summary: Based Two years after the main Yu-gi-oh series. Yugi and his friends struggle to find who they are as people while all sorts of new evils are coming to power. Dark Themes are explored in this.


Notes: There is no duelling here, this is just the start of the whole thing, to set the scene and the mood to what is to come. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Rainy night**

**Yugi**

It had been two years since Atem had left to the afterlife. After a long and hard fought duel, young Yugi was the winner, and with that Atem was gone from Yugi's life. The Millennium items and the Three Egyptian god cards where lost with him. Tea had moved away for her dream to become a Dancer, And her dream had come true, Tea was doing a Dance play and Yugi, was invite to the opening night in Domino, How Tea found his address he didn't know, he didn't even know if he wanted to go. It has been two years since he stopped duelling, two long years since he moved away from that place, his home, but he had to get away. Atem's words still spoke in his mind, the last words he said but it was not enough. He knew that he would not duel again and that he was not strong enough to be the "king of games'" Yugi hit a wall at the thought of this, his frail little knuckles started to bleed after that. the room he was in was small, a dull little room with no artwork and one window that showed the outside world as a big factory, but he was fine with that, made him feel like a normal person in this world, not someone who disappointed everyone. Yugi knew he would just let everyone down if he had stayed, all his friends who looked up at him. He didn't want that so he had cut all tie to his old life, and started a new life. A new dull and boring life, it did not make him happy, but better this then to hurt everyone, His last thoughts before sleep where of his old friends Tea, Joey and Tristan. Oh how he missed them.

**Joey**

Joey was walking home across the streets of the dark, rainy city of Domino. He had just left the bar "One for the road'" and his Brand new Blue jacket was already wet, He has in no mood for anyone tonight, already being a bit drunk and really miserable. While he was walking a young punk walked right into him  
"Watch it, you're no Mr important little dog." Joey yelled at the guy, to this the guy looked up, He had long hair, all the way down to his shoulders but due to the rain it was all in his face. He could see that this punk had a grin on his face  
keeping the grin on his face he started to talk, in a kind of high, annoying tone "You don't owe this path Mr ugly, oh woops did I call you ugly? I'm sorry I have this thing, I enjoy telling people the truth about themselves and I can tell just by looking at you that you are already a washed up old drunk duellist, am I right Mr nobody?'" and with that the man swang his hair out of his face and started to laugh his face off.  
At this Joey raised his fist and hit the young punk right in the jaw, smack it went he could hear the sound of his knucklers hitting the guys jaw, he saw the man's eyes go into shock, he clearly did not see this coming, Joey didn't stop at one punch, He hit the guy again, and again and again til he could feel his hand start to throb and with that the guy started begging him to stop, Joey managed to claim himself down. He could see that most of the young guys face was bleeding, one of his eyes was coved in blood, slowly dripping off his eyelid onto the ground. There was blood all over the cool, dark path  
"why?'" the young man asked, while facing the ground, weeping but Joey ran off down the dark streets. He was disappointed in himself again. His thoughts followed him.

**Tristan**

Tristan was laying in his bed, trying to get some sleep but he just couldn't. He had got Tea's letter and was happy that she still remembers him, being a big dancer and all that now, but he was wondering if his other friends had gotten invites to, he did want to see them again. Tristan had been living in a dump of a place, in the middle of some very dangerous street, Far away from Domino. His house had 3 rooms, his room which also had a door to the outside world, a bathroom and a kitchen. Each room had the same ugly green carpet and a very old white wall paint that was starting to come off the walls, but It was the best he could afford right now. Having not had a stable job for a long time his main income was from little odd jobs he did and money he got from the dole, which was not very much. It was rainy outside; Tristan could hear it on top of his house's tin roof. He could also feel it in his bed due to being little holes on top of his roof. He was very chilly due to it. Lucky Domino was not too far from this town so he could take a bus there, we wanted to get out of this place, to his friends. He fell asleep to the raindrops falling on to the pots he had set up to catch them; they dripped out of time of each other.

**Joey**

Joey was laying on his bed with an empty bottle of the strongest stuff he could find on the floor smashed. He was close to passing out. His room was nice and cosy, with the rest of his house being the same; he lived in a nice part of town, the money he used to get from duelling enabled him to be able to buy a place like this. Most of the house had the same dreamy blue wall paper and sky blue carpeting, Apart from the bathroom and kitchen. The bathroom had blue and green titles placed in a smoothing to look at way, while the Kitchen had a red like color floor bored made from wood and a cream white wall paper. Joey could feel his knucklers starting to swell up, just making him feel more unhappy with himself; he could not believe the way he acted just before. Ever since Yugi left, everything had gone downhill for him, he had win a big duel monsters tournament and got lots of money from it sure, but now he was friendless, and tried to fill this gap of him with drinking and other means, whatever he got his hands on he would try it all. Joey jumped out of bed to get another drink, but while doing that he tripped over and fell right onto the glass from his other drink, He could feeling the jabbing pain start to come from his hands and arms, but he knew he deserved this. He layed down for a while, then he got up, blood still sliding down his arms, but most of it was dried up. He went straight to the bathroom and washed his arms trying to clean off all the blood, His cuts were starting to sting due to the water entering the wounds, but he was used to this feeling and it left fast. After that we warped what he had left of his bandages over his arms and walked into his living room, and fell right onto of his couch, it was soft and cosy. As he was starting to fall out of it, he remembered the mail he got today, he thought about jumping up to get it, but thought against that idea and just slowly got up off his couch and walked right to where he put his mail

**Yugi**

Yugi jumped up in fear, just another dream, again he told himself. The same dream he had every night, of his friends all dyeing, in horrifying ways. Due to Yugi never being able to help them in time, even in his dreams, he let everyone down. Yugi knew he was not going to get anymore sleep tonight, so he took to getting rid for his trip tomorrow. He had packed all his cloths with still a lot of room. He thought about getting his old duel monster cards out again, but contemplated against this, he had not touched them since that event that changed his life… He quickly grabbed his cards and tossed them into his bag. For reasons unknown to him.

* * *

End notes: Please leave a review if you would like more. A simple yes or hey really means a lot :)  
Also note that the layout of this chapter is like this because its the intro to whats going on, not every chapter will be set out like this.


End file.
